The invention relates to a torque support for a gear mounted so as to be movable about a pivot axis, in particular for a converter drive, wherein the gear casing is supported against the base on both sides of the pivot axis by an elastic supporting arrangement.
A torque support of this kind for converter drives is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,678. This torque support comprises elastic supporting arrangements arranged between a piston supporting the gear casing, and the base, such as for instance rubber plates, by which impacts appearing during operation are elastically accommodated. A disadvantage with this known torque support, however, is the fact that the gear casing, after the switching on of the tilting drive, will assume and retain a slanted position according to the elasticity of the rubber plates. This leads to horizontally directed and unpredeterminable force components that affect the pistons and the rubber plates in addition to the vertical forces resulting from the impact forces and the torque to be transmitted. Moreover, when the gear casing has already assumed a slanted position due to a torque, and the elastic supporting arrangement has been strained to the limits of its strain capacity, further elastic accommodation of impacts is no longer possible. The impacts will then directly affect the gear. Because of the slanted position of the gear, there furthermore exists the danger that the reduction gears will run dry, since the latter normally are equipped with an immersion lubrication.